The invention relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to a shielded metal arc welding (SMAW) system with integrated welding electrode storage.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become ubiquitous in various industries and applications. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. Welding systems generally include an electrode configured to pass an arc between a torch and a work piece, thereby heating the work piece to create a weld. In shielded metal arc welding (SMAW), or stick welding, the electrode is a consumable rod that melts into the weld to provide a filler material into the weld. In other words, a single rod serves both as an electrode and as the filler material. The electrode is held by a clamp, and a power supply provides welding power to the clamp and the electrode to produce the arc. When nearly all of an electrode is consumed to form the weld, the remainder of the electrode is discarded, a new electrode is inserted into the clamp, and the welding process is continued. Thus, several electrodes are often consumed during a welding session. Unfortunately, existing systems for storing and transporting these electrodes to and from the worksite have several disadvantages. For example, the original packaging that the electrodes come in is generally not air tight, allowing undesirable moisture to accumulate within the electrodes. In addition, it can be difficult to transport the many electrodes along with the other welding equipment needed for the welding process.